This disclosure relates generally to intravenous catheters (e.g., vascular access devices). More specifically, this application discloses various methods for using and systems of integrated catheter assemblies with independent fluid paths. In general, vascular access devices are inserted into veins via peripheral or central vessels for diagnostic or therapeutic reasons. Vascular access devices can be used for infusing fluid (e.g., saline solution, blood, medicaments, and/or total parenteral nutrition) into a patient, withdrawing fluids (e.g., blood) from a patient, and/or monitoring various parameters of the patient's vascular system. Additionally, a convention is followed in this disclosure using the term “proximal” to refer to a portion of a device closest to the medical practitioner and the term “distal” for the portion of the device toward a patient or away from the medical practitioner.
Intravenous (IV) catheter assemblies are among the various types of vascular access devices. Over-the-needle peripheral IV catheters are a common IV catheter configuration. As its name implies, an over-the-needle catheter is mounted over an introducer needle having a sharp distal tip. The introducer needle is generally a venipuncture needle coupled to a needle assembly that helps guide the needle and facilitates its cooperation with the catheter. At least the inner surface of the distal portion of the catheter tightly engages the outer surface of the needle to prevent peelback of the catheter and, thereby, to facilitate insertion of the catheter into the blood vessel. The catheter and the introducer needle are often assembled so that the sharp distal tip of the introducer needle extends beyond the distal tip of the catheter. Moreover, the catheter and needle are often assembled so that during insertion, the bevel of the needle faces up, away from the patient's skin. The catheter and introducer needle are generally inserted at a shallow angle through the patient's skin into a blood vessel.
Following insertion of the catheter and introducer needle into the blood vessel at the catheterization site, the introducer needle is removed leaving the catheter in the blood vessel. The catheter can then be used to infuse fluids into the vasculature of the patient. The removed introducer needle is considered a “blood-contaminated sharp” and must then be properly handled and discarded.
Although conventional over-the-needle catheters may provide a variety of benefits, they are not without their shortcomings. For example, after the introducer needle is removed, it can present a needle stick hazard to the medical practitioner and/or patient. Also, in placing the catheter, the medical practitioner must take care to ensure that the introducer needle (and the catheter) has been inserted sufficiently to enter the blood vessel without puncturing through the vein.
Thus, while a variety of over-the-needle catheters currently exist, challenges still exist, including those listed above. Accordingly it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current systems and techniques with other systems and techniques.